


易燃易爆炸

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	易燃易爆炸

每个人都有秘密，可以无足轻重到即使人尽皆知也无所谓，当然，也能是小心翼翼保护着，谁都不能知道，哪怕只知道边角也要一枪崩了知情者的脑子。

边伯贤这一生唯一顶天大的秘密属于后者，他压抑那个秘密压抑了很多年，甚至在当初意识到这个秘密存在时选择错误方法证明秘密是错觉是荒唐的——

他想上了金钟大。不仅带着肉欲，也带着他那个秘密。

  


那天的天气并不好，乌云压顶，整片天空都是阴沉沉的，仿佛随时会下雪。那时候，边伯贤正穿过天桥，天桥上空无一人，唯独他停在天桥过半的位置。也不知道在想什么，就那样停下来抬头望着阴沉沉的天。忽而，有清亮的嗓音把他的神智揪回来。

“边……伯贤？”

他循声而望，身后不远处有人正用探寻的目光打量他，似乎在确认是否叫对了名字。

边伯贤认得这个人。

金钟大，同期练习生。和他一样，也是通过歌唱比赛从而选拔成为练习生，然后又一起成为公司新男团的空降成员，就连定位都一模一样——主唱。可想而知今后会面临如何激烈的同类资源竞争——

但那都是将来的事，将来的事，将来再说。

“金钟大。”

当时还未长开的男孩子露出略微惊讶的表情：“你记得我？”

“这还用说嘛——”边伯贤走过去，很是大方的揽着男孩子的肩膀，“未来的主唱大人，金，钟，大。”

对方发出一个极长的、类似撒娇的音调，吸了吸鼻子，说道：“别取笑我了。”

“我没有，”边伯贤率先迈下台阶，而后回头仰望站在逆光中的男孩子，“一定可以的，一定能成为非常、非常优秀的歌手。”

  


你也。

什么？

边伯贤猛地睁开眼睛，黑暗即刻填满视野。他习惯性看向窗户，试图通过天色判断此刻几点，然而酒店的窗帘厚重，一丝光也透不进来。手在枕头周围摸索手机，却触到几缕柔软的发丝，再往下，是入手温暖的后颈。边伯贤起了恶作剧心思，手指转移去耳朵下方的颈侧部位，恶意的搔了搔那处。当然是换来一声迷迷糊糊的撒娇。

“唔……别闹……”他的Chenee像只贪睡的小猫，裹紧被子往床边躲。

边伯贤看得喜欢，跟着金钟大蹭了过去，手臂搭在对方腰间，用了些力气将他的Chenee揽进怀中。尚未苏醒的身体散发着熟睡中的暖热，夹杂几声被吵醒后不满的撒娇，十足十的小猫咪模样。再联想到前一晚这个人躲在他身下吚吚呜呜的呻吟着，敞开了身体任由摆弄，时而用朦胧泪眼迷茫的看过来，时而沉迷于融化万物的热吻。边伯贤硬了。

他耸动着下体，用那根勃起的家伙蹭着金钟大的臀缝，一边不安分的摩挲怀里的细皮嫩肉，准备来一场计划外的晨间运动，然而金钟大突然翻过身，眼睛也不睁开就一巴掌拍在边伯贤的脑门，哼哼唧唧说边伯贤你别闹了让我再睡会儿。

“Chenee，该起床了……”边伯贤凑得更近了些，几乎脸贴脸唇贴唇——实际上他也这么做了。干燥的唇瓣一下一下印在金钟大的额角、鼻尖和下巴，最后转至嘴唇，撬开它们伸了舌尖进去。

丝毫不在意口中还未洗漱的奇怪味道，就是那么认真且温柔的唇齿厮磨。他的小猫咪迷迷糊糊的回应着他，双手攀着他的肩膀，可爱极了。

“我的Chenee好可爱……”这样叹息道。

边伯贤翻身伏在金钟大上方，一边胡乱亲吻着，一边急切的要脱掉对方唯一的内裤。金钟大这时候差不多清醒了，可是房间昏暗，他看不太清边伯贤的表情，只知道有根硬邦邦的家伙时不时碰着大腿内侧，想推开这个精虫上脑的家伙，奈何身体和思想完全割裂——前一晚被开发过度的地方正迎接几根手指的再度开拓，松松软软的敞开来，水从深处涌出，濡湿了那几根手指。

“边伯贤你……啊……”

“我？我什么？”边伯贤抽出手指，早已硬挺的器官抵在后穴入口，浅浅戳刺了几下便挺了进去。

那里面又热又软，又紧紧吸着他的家伙，不断分泌的体液加重潮湿程度，动一动会发出咕啾咕啾的声音，是温柔乡了。边伯贤弯下腰轻啄他的猫咪，一手抵在床头，下体开始钝重有力的撞击。胯骨拍着臀肉嗵嗵作响，不住的撒娇呻吟从两瓣被吻住的唇间溢出，勾着他的魂，摄着他的魄。

而金钟大已然被顶得说不出话，更别说反抗了——也不想反抗，边伯贤带给他的肉欲从一开始的不习惯到如今的无可救药的沉沦，他变得极为敏感，那个人仅是简单的几个动作就足以令后穴乖乖张开来，承受剧烈的顶撞。有时候，夜深人静之时，金钟大望着边伯贤熟睡的侧脸，思考这一系列的变化到底是因为什么，是脑海中的淫乱魔鬼逐渐吞噬理性，还是……还是他早已爱边伯贤爱得无可救药。金钟大时常对第二种猜测感到恐惧，自私的怪罪于对方占据他的生活太多，于是寻求更广的交际圈子，甚至试图把这些过剩的爱意转移至饭们——原谅他如此自私狭隘，他也不过是个容易在恋爱中患得患失的普通人。

察觉到他的猫咪走神了，边伯贤故意狠狠耸动下体，咬着对方耳垂故作凶狠的说道：“想什么呢……你看看你自己……”指甲用力的抠弄正在流水的铃口，他的猫咪吃了痛，一边埋怨他不知轻重，一边要躲开他的控制。

看见这样的金钟大，边伯贤一直以来刻意压制的黑暗面从骨头缝里钻出来。

——讨厌猫咪不听话，不听他的话，躲着他，把应该给他的浓情给了别人，讨厌这些，讨厌。

边伯贤阴沉着脸将金钟大翻过身背对自己，像个高高在上的支配者骑在他淫乱的小母猫身上，两手掐紧那把纤细腰肢，不顾对方哭哭啼啼的恳求，不顾今天的行程，一下接一下，发了疯一般操着那个湿软的后穴。

“啊啊……边伯贤……啊……你、你疯了……”

“闭嘴！”边伯贤按住金钟大的脑袋，张嘴咬在后颈部位，那一片白皙肌肤立时被印下一圈渗血的牙印。

金钟大默默忍受着刺痛，忍受着后面酸麻肿胀的痛楚。并没有去反抗，他艰难的回过头，看见边伯贤痛苦的闭紧眼睛，两道浅眉也紧紧皱起，似乎和他一样，忍受着灭顶的折磨——不，那不是折磨，是快感，因为他的听话而得到的快感。

很久没见到这样的边伯贤了。上一次好像是去年拍摄vcr的间隙，他和边伯贤躲在杂物间疯狂的交媾，高潮后短暂的恍神间看到边伯贤阴沉着脸，说要干死他，当时以为是错觉，但是现在看来——绝对不是错觉。

然而不等金钟大仔细思考这其中的变化，操干后穴的节奏骤然加快，那根粗大的器官越来越肿胀，快要撑破他的肚子了。他知道，这是边伯贤射精的前兆，但他不知道为什么没有想着让这个人射在外面，他在想，全部射进来，填满他的肚子，一点都不要流出去。

金钟大困难的抬起手去触碰边伯贤，动作极为轻柔的抚摸对方脸颊，喘息着说：“伯贤……伯贤……”好像只会说这几个字了。

边伯贤握住那只温柔抚摸他的手，凑过去不断亲吻，一边问一边回应对方的呢喃：“我在……”

猫咪似的唇角扬起，金钟大如同一只猫亲昵的蹭了蹭边伯贤汗湿的下颌线，神志不清的说道：“我会听伯贤的话……”

边伯贤怔愣住，躲在灵魂深处阴影里的声音阴森森的笑了：恭喜你，你得逞了。

他深呼吸着，而后直起身，他变成了交配中的兽类，肉棒整根塞进后穴快速冲撞了十几下，硬胀的龟头喷射出精液——如果他的金钟大是一只小母猫，怕不知道为他生下几窝崽子了。

  


爱是盲目，爱是自私。

边伯贤矗立在更衣室的角落，看着正在试衣服的金钟大露出困惑表情，脑海里浮现上述这句话。金珉锡走过来拍了拍他的肩膀提醒他快去换衣服，边伯贤露出平时淘气鬼的一面，呲着虎牙笑嘻嘻应和马上就去，眼睛却始终不离金钟大左右。

“喂，收敛点。”金珉锡压低声音说道。

“要怪我的Chenee太可爱了。”

“我是在说这个吗？”金珉锡捏了捏边伯贤的后颈，“你可真下的去口。”

边伯贤沉默了，眼帘低垂着，倏尔抬起，还是那副嘻嘻哈哈的模样，“所以说，要怪我的Chenee太可爱了。”说罢，不理会金珉锡的欲言又止，一脸阳光灿烂向金钟大走去。

撒娇一样从后面揽住恋人细瘦的腰肢，偏过头，认真打量对方侧脸。实际上并没有看多久，但赤裸裸的眼神实在可怕，金钟大觉得这家伙的脑子一定没想什么好事，他刨开边伯贤，不耐烦的说：“别看了。”

边伯贤竟然乖乖听话松开手，拉开梳妆镜前的椅子坐下，余光却时不时瞟着镜中的自己和金钟大。他想起前一晚做的梦，便脱口而出他昨晚做了一个梦，问对方还记不记得他们第一次见面的场景。

金钟大偏头想了想，说：“记得，C班的自我介绍。”

“不，不是。”边伯贤顿住，勾着金钟大的手指晃呀晃的，“在公司附近的天桥上，我们第一次说话。”

面前狭长的双眼立时明亮起来，“你是说那个吗？怎么了？”

“你最后和我说了什么？”

“最后——”

“孩子们，演出开始了哦！”

经纪人哥哥打断两个人的谈话，边伯贤不得不先放下这个问题，可是心里的情绪很奇怪，嗯……怎么说呢？就像突然想起要去做某件事，但被一些客观原因打断了，尽管这件事一点都不重要，然而迟迟不能完成——或者说得不到答案被满足，心里就会一直惦记，总有一种缺失感萦绕周身，更何况，这件事事关金钟大，边伯贤没办法说服自己先把它放下。

一曲毕，问候的间隙，边伯贤和金钟大中间隔着年龄最长的哥哥，他时不时侧头观察恋人的表情——刚才跳舞的时候，恐怕牵扯到后面被开发过度的地方，趁没人注意，金钟大瞪了一眼边伯贤，后者嘿嘿一笑，调皮的眨了眨眼睛。这会儿再去看他的猫咪，脸上汗涔涔的，气喘吁吁站在那儿，嘴角抿紧，却尽量放松面部表情，摆出非常温柔非常朝气蓬勃的笑脸面对台下，甚至说着——

“大家，今天开心吗？喜欢我们的表演吗？我可是超喜欢你们哟~”

边伯贤一瞬间黑了脸。旁边金珉锡不动声色拿胳膊肘悄悄怼他，嘴皮子都不动的压低声音命令他收敛。边伯贤深呼吸几次，假装整理衣服转过身整理控制不住的表情，等再转回来面对台下，他还是那个爱说爱笑的爱豆伯贤。

躲在他灵魂深处的黑暗再一次发声了——

除了床上，你控制不了他呢，你恨他轻易对饭们说出“下辈子结婚”这种鬼话，你恨他自然而然的撒娇情绪，你恨他可爱的猫咪嘴，你恨他在你难过时温柔的不计回报的安慰你。

你恨他，你恨死他了……

这声音好熟悉，这是跟随他二十六年的声音，他自己的声音。

边伯贤闭了闭眼睛，餍足的微笑起来。

  


很多人都说爱既能让人上天堂，也能毫不留情拽着人下地狱，边伯贤看了看四周，十分确定自己现在站在十八层地狱了。

一开始还只在天堂地狱的交界处徘徊，后来离这条分界线越来越远，越来越偏向地狱那一边，说不怕那是不可能的，连续好一阵子，一见到金钟大心里面就会咚咚咚打鼓，无形的小鼓槌敲着边伯贤自认很脆弱的心脏，毫不留情，他却毫无还手能力。

不停地、不停地自我洗脑，劝说自己是因为朝夕相处太久了，是因为工作压力大导致的精神空虚，所以才会对这个同年龄的男孩产生异样情绪，但是到后来，边伯贤发现这简直是天下第一烂的借口。

那天，他结束音乐剧的行程独自回了宿舍，一个人躲在没有开灯的房间，像每一部致愈电影那样，蜷缩成一团躲在被窝里裹紧身上的被子。他闭上眼睛想就此长睡不醒，然而耳边杂乱的声音嗡嗡作响，吵得他无法入眠。气呼呼的掀开被子，却愣在那儿，透过糊住眼睛的凌乱发丝，他看见一双狭长眼睛微微睁圆，关切的望着自己。

“伯贤？”

是金钟大，同期练习生——现在已经是M队的主唱大人了。歌曲中他所演唱的部分，金钟大会在中文版演唱，不同于自己的声线，对方的高音非常高亢清亮，即便是低音部分也能处理的很完美，非常广的声域——这是练习生时期老师的评价。

可是伯贤的假音以及高低音的自然转换我认为非常厉害。金钟大曾这样夸奖过他。轻轻嘟起嘴巴，慢悠悠一字一词的说着。

“想吃什么？我打算叫外卖。”

“不，谢啦，我不饿。”

边伯贤咧开嘴角，试图让笑容看起来很灿烂，金钟大看了看他，矮下身倚着床边席地而坐。

良久，长着似猫咪嘴巴的男孩小心翼翼问道：“很累吗？音乐剧。”

边伯贤翻身平躺着，愣愣张望天花板。此时外面天色已暗，屋内只有一盏瓦数不高的小台灯亮着，金钟大所在的位置恰好遮了光源，男孩子的头顶有一圈隐隐的光晕。

“是啊……活着好累，做人好累。”边伯贤侧过头，“钟大，你累吗？”

对方低下头沉思片刻才开口：“只要能唱歌就好了。”

因为如此简单的回答，边伯贤惊讶的睁圆眼睛，“就是这样？”

“不然呢？我们这么辛苦不就是为了能唱歌吗？”

为了可以唱歌，所以没日没夜的练习，所以忍受着嘲讽与谩骂，只为了能站在舞台上开口唱歌——这一笔买卖，划算吗？

边伯贤闭上眼睛，疲惫感从四面八方袭来，宛如外面黑色的夜幕，一层一层将他裹紧，光？不存在的，他身上没有光的。

也不知道过了多久，边伯贤以为金钟大已经走了，那股带了电的声音却幽幽钻进耳朵：“记不记得我们当初在天桥上说的话？”

边伯贤倏地睁开眼，说话之人瘦削的脸庞一半藏在阴影中，一半被光照亮，笑眯眯的模样像极了慵懒的猫咪。

“‘这世上没有轻易能得到的东西，能轻易得到的也会轻易的溜走，要看着批评前进，才会站在别人触及不到的位置’，这是你跟我说的，你忘了吗？”

他哑口无言，记忆如潮水般涌来。没错，这话是他说的，他还记得那天天气很不好，仿佛随时会下雪，他站在天桥中央傻乎乎的看着天空，身后有人叫他的名字，回头便看见一双亮晶晶的眼睛不确定的看着自己，接下来，他说——

“金钟大。”

“嗯？”

“你记得这么清人家会害羞啦~”

“……”

猫咪嘴先生顶着一头黑线站起身就要走人，边伯贤眼疾手快拽住对方衣角，接着一把拥住，小狗一样在金钟大怀里蹭来蹭去，闷闷的说话声从亲密距离中溢出：“谢谢你，钟大。”

“以后不开心了尽管来找我，”温暖的手掌揉乱边伯贤的发顶，“灯泡没有电怎么会发光。”

话音落地，边伯贤全身血液都僵住，转眼间又开始急速奔跑，飞一般跑去心脏，填满那里，让那处扑通扑通的乱跳，他像个机器人咔哒咔哒扬起脖子，在这极为短暂的几秒钟内，他看见一双于暗夜中熠熠发光的眸子，正满含温柔的望着自己，他听见一个遥远的声音说：不想吃了这个人吗？不想让这双眼睛只看着你吗？

  


边伯贤又做梦了，他发现自己越来越喜欢回忆过去，不然为什么连梦都和过去有关。

半夜惊醒的后果就是孤零零躺在黑暗中发呆。身边没有他的猫咪，酒店房间里的另一张床躺着经纪人哥哥——今天的活动结束后，金钟大怎都不愿意再和他睡一个房间，别别扭扭去找经纪人哥哥换房，说什么伯贤太吵了不想和他住，至于真正原因究竟如何，大家都心知肚明，金珉锡丢给他一个恨铁不成钢的眼神，边伯贤讪笑两声没敢说话。于是他这会儿特别后悔白天做过了头，害得晚上不能搂着猫咪睡觉。

委屈巴巴拽过枕头抱在怀里，假装那是他的Chenee，可是枕头冰冰凉，不会说话，更不会和他撒娇。无趣，无趣极了。边伯贤泄愤一般扔了枕头，一肚子邪火没处撒，抓过放在床头的手机一连发了好几条kkt消息，均无回应。就在他等得不耐烦想干脆直接过去提人，消息提示音响了。

【你怎么还没睡。】

【想你了(╯^╰)(╯^╰)(╯^╰)】

【快睡觉！】

【不要！要Chenee亲亲！】

这条消息发过去后好久都没回复，边伯贤握着手机心情忐忑，心说一不做二不休，你把我撩醒了就别想再睡着。他蹑手蹑脚跑去洗手间坐在马桶上拨通金钟大的电话，又是等了好久才等来电话接通，还没说什么，那边劈头盖脸冲他发火。

“边伯贤你烦不烦！”

“Chenee……”他软了嗓子，低低哑哑的，“你在生我的气吗？”

“……我没有。”电话那端的声音尽管沙哑且充满不耐烦，可是电流硬生生将它装饰的性感诱人。边伯贤脑海里一片旖旎。

“我睡不着，你和我说说话吧。”

良久，久得要以为他的猫咪睡过去了，一声幽幽叹息突然传来：“说什么？”

边伯贤立刻眉飞色舞，“Chenee是一个人睡吗？”

“……废话。”

“穿着睡衣吗？”

“边伯贤你到底要做什么？！”

“不做什么，就是跟你说话啊——别着急，你要是不想说那就听我说，”边伯贤顿了顿，语气放的更软：“好嘛，Chenee……”

他停下来，有些紧张的等待金钟大的回应，好在他的猫咪对他这类的撒娇无可奈何——他总是对他无可奈何。

“好，你说吧。”

“我啊，好喜欢Chenee的身体，又软又柔，像只猫咪一样，很容易就能摆出我想要的姿势，比方说两条腿抱拢在胸前，腰部几乎对折，那个湿漉漉的后穴，还有圆滚滚的屁股就会全——部被我看光——”

“边伯贤你——”

“这种时候我应该做什么呢？我要把我硬的不行的家伙塞进你的屁股里面，前后摇晃着，把这个贪吃的小穴凿出水来。”边伯贤掏出他那根硬的不行的家伙，一边说着下流的话一边上下撸动，丝毫不顾金钟大命令他闭嘴的言辞。

他又说：“你不舍得我的大家伙抽出来，是吗？你不舍得，你喜欢它用力捣烂你欠干的后穴……”

咕咚，咕咚，十分明显的吞咽口水声音钻出听筒，连带愈加粗重的呼吸一起，边伯贤静静等待着，终于，那边颤巍巍开口了：“我……我喜欢……”

“Chenee下面硬了吗？”

“嗯……”

“流水了吗？痒不痒？”

“嗯……痒、痒的……”

边伯贤轻笑一声，说：“想让我做什么？”

“我想……想让伯贤从后面进来……”被电波影响的声线十分性感，还带着一点点委屈。

“可是Chenee不愿意主动扒开小穴，我要怎么进去啊……”边伯贤故意换上苦恼语气，动作却一点都不苦恼，修长手指粗暴的撸动硬邦邦的家伙，他幻想那是金钟大的手，幻想那只手握着肉棒往穴里面塞，肉棒又粗又长，恋人很辛苦才把它全部吃了下去，熟悉的温柔乡被塞得很满，没有一丝缝隙，层层叠叠的软肉被撑开，像不合适的肉套子，紧紧裹着肉棒。

电话那边传来悉悉索索的声音，边伯贤听见恋人拐着音调冲他撒娇：“我愿意的，后面已经好软了，你快点进来……”

“是趴在床上屁股撅起来的姿势吗？”

“是的……”

“Chenee好乖。”啵唧，边伯贤对着话筒释出一个响亮的吻，仿佛金钟大就在他眼前趴着，他吻着恋人的耳垂，吻着恋人怕痒的脖颈。他加快手上撸动速度，铃口稀稀拉拉溢出清液，手心里沾满黏糊糊的体液，脑海里想象那是吃着肉棒的后穴流出来的水，他开了免提，手机放在肉棒上面，滋啵滋啵的声音瞬间被放大，猫一般的呻吟立刻从听筒里飞出来。

“我进去了，感觉到了吗？”

“嗯……好粗……”

“有多粗？”

“屁股都要撑裂了……”

边伯贤向后仰，脸上露出满足的笑容，“那是因为哥哥的家伙太大了，Chenee的小穴又那么紧，没关系，我会把它干松的，松松垮垮，干得再也合不上。”

“不要……”软绵绵的撒娇钻进耳朵，边伯贤一瞬间头皮发麻，差点交代出去。

虽然和恋人仅有一墙之隔，但吃不到嘴里的饥渴快要让边伯贤抓狂了，他重重的喘息着，只轻轻揉捏肉棒的根部，用哄孩子似的口气说道：“来，Chenee，叫声哥哥……”

年龄原因，金钟大很少称呼他哥哥，即使在床上也总要被哄着，才会在失神那一刻轻轻喊一声。果然，那边犹豫了。

“叫一声吧Chenee，不然我就拔出去了哦，也不会帮你射出——”

“哥哥，伯贤哥哥……”

软软的，哑哑的，带了轻微电流的声音仿若潮水淹没了边伯贤，脑子里紧绷的弦啪的一声断开，握着手机的手猛然攥紧，边伯贤垂下眼帘，一字一句说：“再叫。”

“哥哥……想要……哥哥……伯贤哥哥……”

品咂着这一声声的哥哥，听着细微的急促喘息以及呻吟，边伯贤鼠蹊一松，精液射在浴室地板上。他愣愣张望那一摊形状不规则的白汁，无可救药四个字清晰浮现于脑海。

“睡吧，Chenee。”

边伯贤挂了电话，一直下垂的嘴角渐渐扬起弧度，最后成为异常扭曲的笑容。

他得逞了，他把这只温柔多情的猫咪变成淫乱的小母猫，轻易臣服于他，为他意乱情迷。

地狱终于有了光。

  


金珉锡最近很困惑，自打从日本回来，小分队的两个弟弟越来越奇怪了。起初以为不过是小情侣闹别扭——那天从酒店去机场的路上，金钟大始终黑着脸，任由边伯贤如何放低姿态哄劝都没有放晴，想着这两个家伙用不了几天就会和好——以前他们再生对方的气只要一晚上的时间就能和好——所以并没有放在心上，这一回恐怕也是吧，这样想着，便没有去管这桩闲事，然而气氛越来越不对，一个星期了，两个人除了日常交流一句话都不多说，晚上甚至都不睡到一起。不对劲。

金珉锡找了个机会旁敲侧击，金钟大沉默好久才闷声说他自己也不知道到底发生了什么，去机场的路上的确在生边伯贤的气，可是一下飞机气就消了，回到宿舍主动找边伯贤搭话，对方尽管像从前那样热情不减，但金钟大生性敏感，直觉有什么不对味，耐不住心底担忧，他直接了当问是不是因为换房间而生气，边伯贤仍是那样，笑容满面说不是说自己很好，滴水不漏的，把金钟大一肚子疑问挡了回去。

金珉锡又去找边伯贤，但这只狡猾的狐狸总是借口练习从而逃避“审问”。眼看安可演唱会的日子越来越近，他们越来越忙，金珉锡实在不想管这些破事了，撂下一句“给我安分点”便不再理会。

边伯贤躲在体育场后台的杂物间，片刻前，他发消息给金钟大，没有多余内容，只有一句来杂物间找我。现在，距离消息发出已经过去十分钟，从休息室走到杂物间只要两分钟，假设对方没有立刻打开消息浪费了一分钟，看消息花了一分钟，被打扰了一分钟，犹豫了一分钟，那么剩下的四分钟用去了哪里。

他闭上眼睛开始调整呼吸，并且回忆这几天内金钟大的一切反应，从不解到生气再到困惑再到置之不理，他的Chenee最终会变成什么样呢？

这几天里，边伯贤断断续续想起告白那天自己说过的话，云淡风轻说着有些事情不试一试怎么知道，当时他在和自己打赌，赌金钟大心里有没有自己、占了多少比重，待看见那张脸彻底红透，心里便有了百分之五十的把握——天晓得那时候连剩下的百分之五十也不想管了，只想按着金钟大从里到外吃个干净。边伯贤攥紧藏在后背的手，逼着自己去等待，直到金钟大说出就算你可以当做什么都没发生但我不行，那剩下的一半终于被填满了。他笑着转身离开，却在转身那一刻沉了脸——把金钟大拽进地狱的计划开始成形。

为什么一定要执着于将这个人拽进地狱？还用问为什么，爱是不见光的地狱，边伯贤不想一个人深陷其中，他要金钟大陪他一起，永远。

于是当天晚上莽撞的冲进对方的身体内部，用青涩的技巧和热吻占据那副身躯那副唇舌，看着金钟大意乱情迷的模样，他心满意足的很。

接下来的事情不用再赘述了，如边伯贤所愿，金钟大一步步臣服于他带来的肉欲，为他成为淫乱的猫咪，离不开他边伯贤了。

但是可以就此终止计划吗？边伯贤没有答案——或者说如果可以，心里是希望这个计划能延续到彼此死去。

啪嗒，啪嗒，门外的脚步声由远及近，最后停在门外，几秒后，门锁转动，他淫乱的猫咪出现在视野内。

两个人一时无话，一个站着，一个做着，沉默的对峙。首先是金钟大按捺不住了，颇不耐烦说：“边伯贤你到底要做什么？”

边伯贤招了招手，“过来，Chenee。”

恋人踟蹰片刻，继而朝他走去。边伯贤拽住金钟大的手将对方拽进怀里，恋人坐在他膝上，他搂着恋人的细瘦腰肢，脑袋抵着胸口，说道：“Chenee，那天在天桥上你到底和我说了什么？”

金钟大愣了，搞不清楚边伯贤这个突如其来问题的缘由。

“告诉我，Chenee，我想了很久都想不起来。”

“我说你也会成为非常优秀的歌手。”金钟大一下一下顺着边伯贤柔软的发丝，动作温柔，像对待一只急需关爱的小奶狗。

边伯贤扬起脸追问：“我是吗？”

“你当然是了。”

“那……我也是优秀的恋人吗？”

梳理发丝的动作有短暂停顿，却又很快继续，“是。”

——我想把你留在地狱永远陪我，这样也算优秀吗？

边伯贤望着那双明亮的眸子欲言又止。

“你这几天——”

“我不是优秀的恋人，我特别恶毒，”边伯贤闭紧双眼，睫毛微微颤抖着，“我恨你轻易对饭们说出“下辈子结婚”这种鬼话，我恨你自然而然的撒娇情绪，我恨你可爱的猫咪嘴，我恨你在我难过时温柔的安慰我。我恨你，我恨死你了。”他松开金钟大，捧起恋人瘦削的下颌骨，四目相对，直勾勾盯着对面变得不解的双眼，“我没有办法，我总不能杀了你，我只能……我只能让你爱上我给你的欲望，让你离不开我，这样你就和我一样了，随时随地充满肮脏下作的欲望，就会永远陪着我，再也不去惦记别的。”

郁积在胸口已久的憋闷一朝释出，边伯贤卸了全身力气，颓唐的坐在那儿。

“我这么自私，你恨我吗？”

绵长呼吸一刻不停盘旋在头顶，额前几缕发丝扬起又垂落，对面胸腔里的心跳隐约传来，咚咚，咚咚，小榔头似的敲着边伯贤的耳朵。

“边伯贤，你什么时候学会这种别扭的说话方式，真是讨厌。”

他猛地抬起头，金钟大正责备的看着他，猫咪嘴张张合合，“爱就是恨，恨就是爱，你连这么简单的事都搞不清吗？”

边伯贤嗤笑出声。

没错，爱就是恨，恨就是爱，他太蠢了，他竟然没有搞清楚，他恨极了他的Chenee，便也爱极了他的Chenee。

金钟大双手抵着边伯贤的肩膀，皱起两道眉毛定定看了他好一会儿，倏地，凑过来在耳朵边低声说：“你要对你的自私负责，不然我就杀了你。”

吻铺天盖地而来。

  


从来没有尝试过这样激烈的做爱方式——或者说头一次主动索求的金钟大令他感到新颖。他的猫咪坐在他身上蜷缩在他怀里，双手搂紧了他的肩膀，挺翘丰满的臀肉重重砸着大腿根部，从穴口渗出的体液四处飞溅，落在大腿和屁股上黏糊糊一片。流着水的阴茎抵在边伯贤小腹，若有似无蹭着，留下几道杂乱的淫靡痕迹，而操干后穴的家伙毫不留情冲撞凸起的敏感点，凿着那处，凿的又松又软，水洼似的，分泌出汩汩不断的淫水。

虎牙搭着门牙拉扯竖立起的乳尖，又在胸口和锁骨下方留下发情的痕迹，边伯贤换上舌头细细舔吻，怀里人则细细打抖，嘴唇贴在他耳朵边咿咿呀呀的呻吟，还说了什么，他听不清，便放缓剧烈的进出，只用冠状沟和硬胀顶端操干深处。

金钟大终于得以喘口气，可是这个可恶的混蛋竟然握着他的手腕让他去摸两人交合之处，言辞下流，说那地方天生就该用来性交天生就该被干。

“你不喜欢吗？哥哥……”

下垂眼顷刻间暗淡无光，紧接着一股力量猛地抱起金钟大，他被摔在桌上，杂物被扫落在地，双腿被两只有力的手向两边分开，整片下体暴露无遗。

边伯贤咂咂嘴说：“你看看你，后面都被我干肿了还咬着不放，骚货。”

金钟大不仅没有生气，反而眯着眼睛笑起来，手指一路向下摸去正浅浅戳刺穴口的肉棒，指尖捏着，将狰狞跳动的家伙一寸一寸往里送，直到整根没入内壁被彻底填满，他扬起下巴满足的叹息，“拜你所赐。”

啪的一下，肉棒直直干进深处，顶端正好按在敏感点上，金钟大尖叫着射出来，白汁顺着腹股沟流在桌上，边伯贤揩了一把，手指塞进金钟大嘴里搅弄软舌，猫咪明白他的暗示，捧着他的手把精液全部舔食干净，末了，舔着嘴唇说：“下面也要……”

不管高潮后极为敏感的身体，不管会否有人听见这场荒唐的交媾，边伯贤快速耸动着下体，一边施力挤压身下人射精后的阴茎，揉捻着冠状沟，将剩余的精液全部挤了出来。

再一次内射，白汁灌满松软内里，甚至在肉棒拔出来后涌出体外。边伯贤伏在金钟大身上喘息，高潮后的声音慵懒且性感：“钟大，陪我待在地狱吧。”

一直瘫在身侧的双手终于抬起拥住边伯贤，轻轻拍着他的蝴蝶骨，话音仿佛一曲咏叹调：

“好啊。”

  


金珉锡越来越困惑了——是，两个让他头疼的弟弟终于和好了，可还是有哪里不对劲，是金钟大不对劲了，好像从里到外都坏掉。他说不上来不对劲的地方，可他能看出来与先前的差别——如果说边伯贤的视线是烧在明面上的炽热，那么金钟大就是背地里涌动的暗流，比明着来更可怕、更让人心惊胆战。边伯贤发现了吗？成日笑得春风得意，嗯……不对，是餍足，所以，应该发现了吧，而且看起来很享受呢。

金珉锡摇摇头咂咂嘴，爱情这回事还真是可怕。

  


是啊，爱情最可怕了。

只有一丝光却逃不出的地狱，当然可怕了。

  



End file.
